totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Back at the Island
Contestants *Cassie belongs to Jordan. *Celeste and CJ to Jacky. *Saki to Audrey. *Savannah to Bionic. *And Lucas to Me. Cassie Tdd by cavi74.png|Cassie CelesteKTQN.png|Celeste CJnewDesign.png|CJ Heather(Mikey).png|Heather 100px-Izzy.png|Izzy Lucas.png|Lucas Saki.png|Saki ScottNewHQ.png|Scott SadieTDBTTI.png|Sadie KatieTD00.png|Katie SavannahTDAS.png|Savannah ONUDCourtney2.png|Courtney Owen.png|Owen Teams Episode 1 - A Long Winding Road I can feel the chills in my bones now. It's Total Drama, I can't believe it. I'm sitting next to Scott, and Owen is behind us. The boat stops. We are now at Camp Wawanakwa. There's 13 of us. "Welcome, my campers, to Total Drama: Back at the Island. This time, one of you will win the big prize, yeah man! But it won't be easy, you will fight with the losers, including you, that are there," Chris McLean says. "I thought that you would be nice to us," Cassie says. "Yeah, well, you thought it wrong." Chris replies. "When do we'll start with the challenges and that stuff?" Savannah asks. "Soon. Now, follow me...," Chris says as he start walking through the island, explaining us how do the things work here. ---- Finally, we have stopped where we began. Chris announces that we will the teams as soon as Owen arrives. "There are 13 of you, which means that a team will have an extra member," McLean says. "That's unfair." Heather says. "I'm with the Asian, 6 vs. 7 wouldn't be good...," Courtney says. "Did I ask?" McLean replies them both. "Good. Now, the Killer Dogs will be Cassie, CJ, Izzy, Saki, Sadie, Savannah, and Courtney. And the Screaming Cats will be Celeste, Heather, Lucas, Scott, Katie, and Owen." "But I can't be appart of Katie!" Sadie says. "Here we go again...," Courtney says. "Sadie, you'll be fine, it's just a few weeks!" "... I guess it's right for me...," Sadie replies, and Katie get angry. "You won't fight for our friendship?" Katie says to Sadie. "I don't think we should find now and here," Sadie replies. "Are you unhappy with our friendship?" "I'm good with that!" "You're such a big, and fat pig." "This means the war, Katie Espinoza!" "This will be a long season...," Saki says as she leaves the place. Just then, Chris give us another announcement, the first challenge will start in five minutes, so we must go to the top of the cliff. "Same challenge McLean?" Heather asks. "Any problem, Heather?" He replies. "I actually loved that challenge! It was very cool!" Owen says. "Nobody asked you, man." Scott says. ---- We are finally here, now, as the first time, Chris indicates what we should do. Jump from the cliff, while falling be sure we will finish at the safe zone, etc. "Who's first?" McLean asks. "Meeeeeeeeee!" Izzy says and jumps from the cliff. "That means that the Killer Dogs will start," "Don't continue McLean, I'm next!" Saki says and follows the action Izzy has just done. "As the only male," CJ says. "I will jump neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext!" "I won't be a coward this time," Courtney says. "Goodbye evil wooooooooooooooooooooooorld!" "Four dogs have jumped, only Courtney, Savannah, and Sadie haven't." "Don't worry McLean, I won't jump." Savannah says and leaves the cliff. "Wait!" The host tell her. "What?" "You can't quit all the challenges, Savannah," "My parents wanted me here, not I," "Then, good luck." Savannah leaves and Sadie jumps with Courtney. "And those were the Killer Dogs, Screaming Cats, your turn...," It's my turn. Or that's what I guess. I can't be a coward, everyone would hate me for that. Owen has jumped already. "My turn," I say. "Wohoaaaaaaaa!" I'm falling to my death. I'm pretty sure. I close my eyes to feel more confident. When I expected less, I'm here, on the sea. I did it! ---- Now, that all my team jumped, Chris announces our winning. We will celebrate this night with some soda, a bunfire, and marshmallows. Like the usual camps. "But, for the Killer Dogs, one of you will be out, tonight!" Chris says. ---- elimination ceremony #1 We were invited to be here, it's a new rule, the winning team will assist to the ceremony. It's a little dumb, but anyway, it will be funny. Chris explains the rules, and finishes with a The one who is eliminated, is eliminated FOREVER, a fact that he ignored a couple of times. The ceremony starts. Everyone has voted, Chris know who's out. Let's meet the first camper to leave the island. "CJ, Celeste, and Izzy, congratulations, you are safe." The three stand up and join us. "Cassie and Saki," The two girls hug excited and join their team. "And finally, Courtney...," "Thanks," she says and smiles to the girls. "Savannah and Sadie, you are at the bottom two for different reasons. Savannah, you didn't even make the challenge, and you team's lose it's your fault. Sadie, you fighted with the rival's team member, Katie. One of you will be out for your actions, bad girls. And now, the final camper, to stay at the island is..." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Sadie.' Congratulations, you stay at the island. But that means, that, dear Savannah, you're OUT." Chris conclude. "It's fine for me, now, I'm gonna go home, where I'm a rich girl, and popular, and—" "Home?" Chris says and start laughing. "Well, yes, I guess that I will go home... Bye...," The boat takes Savannah to a place that no one knows. Goodnight.